1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an auxiliary device set in a washing machine, to activate cleaning water therein, and more particularly the device incorporating an element to activate the cleaning water in a vessel drifting in the cleaning water in the washing machine vat.
The device of this invention is set in the washing machine vessel in the washing machine, which finely divides hydro cluster, by which the washing water is easily permeated in fibers of the washed clothings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Activators for the cleaning water are those known as electrone stones, far infrared ray radiation ceramics particle stones, piezo-electric ceramics particle stones contained in the vessel which is set in the cleaning water.
A further device provided with a floating at side face of this vessel is known.
We found problems of insufficient activation of the cleaning water, for hydro activation materials filled in the known auxiliary device are limited to electron stones, far infrared ray radiation ceramics particle stones, and piezo-electric particle stones.
Furthermore, as a vessel containing said hydro activating elements do not conduct activation through the entire cleaning water in the washing machine vat when the former vessel sinks to the bottom of the washing machine vat, there is a need to driftedly float at a water surface. We have found a drawback that the entire vessel has not been floated, as the conventional device with the float ring provided at a vessel side periphery has small floating force of the float ring as well as its attaching position has been a side periphery face, not an upper end of the vessel.